Something There (1 of ?)
by Ravenclaw Jess
Summary: Daltonverse: Julian's had a rough few weeks. When he finally gets the chance to relax, he spends the evening watching "Beauty and the Beast." However, the quiet doesn't last long when a certain blond prefect interrupts his movie night. Part 1 of my Jogan Disney Song Series. Julian/Logan


**A/N:** So I started this story 9 months ago when the gondola had that _Beauty and the Beast_ riot on Tumblr. It took me 9 months, but here's the finished product (and it has a real title XD)!

The song is "Something There" from _Beauty and the Beast_ (the scene that mostly takes place outside in the snow. You can easily find the scene/song on Youtube).  
The lyrics to the song are italicized and centered while thoughts and memories/flashbacks are italicized and left aligned.

Enjoy (and reviews are awesome and make my day)!

* * *

It was a quite Friday night in Stuart House. The past week had been an especially stressful one for Julian. Between midterm exams, his huge homework load, the two auditions he was preparing for, and the new script for _Something Damaged_ he needed to rehearse, the actor had barely had any time to breath. Now that the weekend was approaching, he was going to take a well deserved rest.

So Julian had popped in a movie, turned off the lights, and flopped down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. The opening scene began to roll and familiar orchestra music filled the air. As the narrator told the story of Prince Adam and the fated night he met the beautiful enchantress in disguise, Julian relaxed into the cushions. He was determined to clear his mind for at least the next hour or two.

He woke up when his door slammed against the wall, the remainder of his popcorn spilling across the floor. The last thing he remembered was Belle sitting on a fountain as a sheep ate a page out of her book. _Great. I probably missed the whole movie._ Looking over the back of the couch, Julian saw a figure standing in the doorway, just a shadow against the bright light coming from the hallway. "Where the hell were you, Larson? We were supposed to get dinner with Derek half an hour ago… And you didn't answer your phone!" Logan.

_Shit. I completely forgot about dinner… _"I've been in my room, Wright. Didn't you think of checking here or are you too much of a dumbass to think of something that simple?"

Logan slammed the door shut. "Of course I checked your room. I almost freaking broke down the door banging on it."

"Well I was – am – watching a movie. And I feel asleep, thank you very much."

"Good for you… because Derek and I ate without you." Logan crossed his arms over his chest. Julian could just make out the smug smile on the blond's face by the light of the television.

"You went without me?"

"That's what you get for forgetting about dinner. What movie are you watching?"

"Sure. Just change the subject." The actor rolled his eyes. "It's _Beauty and the Beast,_ although I don't know why it matters."

Logan stormed across the room to the couch where Julian was still half lying down. "Now move. I love this movie." Shoving Julian to the other side of the couch, Logan sat down, eyes glued to the screen.

Julian settled himself against the arm rest, sticking his tongue out at the prefect, before looking back at the TV. The two sat in silence as the movie continued.

Suddenly, Julian let out a laugh, attempting to stifle it since he and Logan were still technically not on good terms.

Logan turned his attention from the screen towards the laughing brunet. "What are you laughing at? This part isn't even _remotely_ funny."

"It just… never mind… you're going to flip out if I tell you." Julian ended the sentence with a cut-off giggle. He was obviously still finding whatever it was hilarious.

"Just tell me before I turn the movie off." Logan half rose to make his threat more intimidating.

"It's my movie and my TV so, no, you couldn't turn off the movie because I'd just kick you out." From the dim light of the television, Julian saw Logan roll his eyes as he sat back down on the couch, resuming watching the movie. "You know what… whatever, I'll just tell you." Julian took a breath. "YouremindmeoftheBeast," he said quickly and under his breath, hoping the blond wouldn't hear him.

"I _what_?" Logan whipped his head to face Julian.

"I'm not repeating it. If you didn't hear it then that's too bad." Julian crossed his arms and turned to watch the movie again. He didn't expect the laugh that came from the boy sitting next to him. "What now?"

"I heard you the first time. I remind you of the Beast? What the… why?" Logan continued to laugh.

"Mood swing much?" Julian whispered under his breath, successful this time in not being over heard. "It's completely ridiculous."

Logan turned to face Julian again. "Just tell me."

"Fine. First of all, the Beast has temper tantrums every five minutes… kind of like someone else I know."

"Ok. I see that. Why didn't you want to say anything? It makes sense."

"I_ said_ 'first of all'… there's more."

Logan gave Julian a confused look but let him continue. The actor did so quieter than before. "Second, even though the Beast acts like this vicious monster that everyone hates, he's really a big cuddly puppy deep down… well in your case, waaaaaay deep down… like you can barely see it." At that moment, the Beast and Belle were eating breakfast. The Beast practically inhaled his bowl of porridge, half of it ending up on his fur. "Look he even eats like y-."

"I get it… let's just watch the movie. My favorite scene's coming up." Logan directed his attention back to the film. Julian looked at Logan for a few seconds, trying to gauge what his reaction was, before turning back to the movie himself.

At that moment, a song started.

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean _

_And he was course and unrefined_

_And now he's dear_

_And so I'm sure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

As Belle's voice filled the room, Julian thought back to freshman year.

* * *

_Julian was enjoying his time at Dalton, doing normal teenager stuff for once: going to class, doing homework, hanging out with his new friends Derek and Logan._

_Logan. Julian hated that short-tempered, narcissistic guy sometimes. And they fought. A lot. But Julian and Logan had stayed friends ever since they had sat next to each other at Freshman Orientation earlier that school year. Why they had stayed friends, Julian hadn't the slightest clue. But their friendship worked in its own convoluted way. So friends they were._

_But as the months passed, Julian began to pick up on a different side of Logan. Logan was way more than just a short-tempered, narcissistic guy. There was his passion for music, the way he acted when he was far too tired to stay awake, and his willingness to do anything for his friends. There was so much more to Logan that had been hiding behind his tough exterior. _

_That's when it dawned on the brunet. No matter how much he tried and wanted to deny it, he, Julian Larson-Armstrong, was in love with his best friend, Logan. _

_He didn't know why he hadn't seen it there before._

* * *

Julian looked over at Logan again as the beast took over the song.

_She glanced this way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when we touched she didn't shutter at my paw_

_No it can't be_

_I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

Logan sat staring at the television screen, attempting to focus on the movie, when he saw Julian glance over at him. That wasn't unusual. People always randomly glance at each other when they're in the same room together. What was weird was when Julian looked over again, and then didn't turn back to the movie. Curious, the blond turned to face the actor, intent on telling him something like _'Stop staring and watch the goddamn movie already.' _But when he turned, he immediately noticed Julian was looking at him strangely. Every insult the blond had had ready to throw at his friend disappeared as he was caught off guard by the look the brunet was giving him. So he said the first thing that came to mind. "What?"

Julian seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking, shaking his head and turning back to the television as the Beast continued to sing. "Nothing," the brunet mumbled.

Logan rolled his eyes as he too turned his attention back to the screen. He tried to focus on what was happening, but he couldn't get the look Julian had given him out of his mind. _It was like he was giving me freakin' heart eyes or something. But… no. Just… no. He must have been daydreaming about some hot girl or something. I did wake him up from a nap, _the blond thought. He must have imagined what he saw. That was the only explanation.

Logan looked back over at the brunet. But what if he hadn't imagined that look…

No matter how much he wanted to deny it, Logan knew he hadn't imagined that look.

And Julian had certainly _never_ looked at him that way before.

_But what does it mean?_

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

Julian continued to watch the movie as Belle picked up the song again. That had been a close call. Too close in Julian's mind. He decided that he really needed to watch himself more closely around Logan. There was _no_ way he could slip up like that again.

Suddenly, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. The brunet turned to look at the only other person in the room. He was surprised to find Logan staring at him, brow furrowed and a quizzical look in his eyes.

"What?"

"It's… It's… Nothing… Yeah. Nothing."

Both boys continued to look at each other.

Julian knew how he felt about Logan for years now.

Logan was just starting to suspect there was something he about his feelings towards his best friend that he didn't quite understand.

The actor knew the prefect was definitely no Prince Charming by any mean.

The prefect knew there may be something that he simply hadn't seen in Julian before this moment.

It was as though the atmosphere in the room had lightened. There was something different between the two Stuarts. Neither was quite certain what that something was, but it was definitely something there. And it was definitely something good.

The two wordless scooted closer to each other. Turning back to the movie, Logan relaxed back into the couch as Julian leaned his head against the blond's shoulder and began to drift off again as the scene drew to a close.

_Well, who'd have thought?_

_Well, bless my soul_

_Well, who'd have known?_

_Well, who indeed_

_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

_It's so peculiar_

_We'll wait and see_

_A few days more_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

_You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

* * *

Derek walked down the hall of Stuart House. He hadn't seen Logan since they'd gotten back from dinner. He'd already checked the blond's room, finding it empty. The next logical place for Logan to be was in Julian's room.

As he approached the door to the brunet's room, Derek heard what sounded like quiet singing coming through the door. Slowly, Derek turned the doorknob, finding it unlocked, and gently pushed the door open.

At first glance, nothing looked unusual. His two friends were sitting down together watching a movie (which, Derek realized, explained the singing). As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the room, he saw that Julian was relaxed against Logan, most likely asleep, which was also not that unusual.

The strange thing about this scene, Derek noticed, was Logan. The blond wasn't looking at the movie but instead at the brunet beside him.

And Derek recognized that look. He'd seen it before, almost 3 years ago, on the face of the one who was now receiving it. A smile pulled at the athlete's lips. As silently as he had entered the room, Derek backed out, pulling the door closed so that it clicked shut quietly.

Making his way back to his room, Derek thought over what he had just witnessed. He couldn't be sure what that look meant, especially coming from Logan. But what Derek did know was there may be something there that wasn't there before.


End file.
